Mitchums Baby sister
by Luna's magic
Summary: One shot-Part of a Mitchums Conscience universe. Mitchum was the eldest of four children. Cathy was his baby sister and was the light of his life. and the date June 21st would forever be a day that would haunt mitchum


Mitchums' Baby Sister.

Part of a Mitchums' Conscience series.

All rights go to Amy Pallidino.

 **21 June 1987**

Mitchum pulled his car into his families driveway, He may be nearing thirty and had his own limo driver but he always enjoyed driving himself around when he could. He enjoyed the ablity to drive slightly faster than a geriatric snail which most Limo drivers drove at.

His Parents had called a family meeting in the Hamptons this weekend, something that was a bit of a rareity in his family so He knew it was important. His Father asked the he not bring Shira and the children along. Which Mitchum found strange but decided that there was more than likely a very good reason behind it. So When Mitchum finished work early that day he drove up from New York.

The house was a massive Roman style villa, Large Gardens and Three large swimming pools and Patio area for Barbecuing . He loved the Villa.

Turning the engine to his car off, Mitchum got out of the car and stretched it had been a long drive and he was tired.

He walked to the front door and let himself in.

"Hello, Anyone at home?" He called out , He heard a squeal and a clatter of foot steps. Suddenly a blond five foot one blond shell came bounding out of the library and skidding across the marble entry way.

"Big Brother!" She yelled slamming into him Mitchum picking her up and swinging her around. "Aww Now this isn't my baby sister she is too tall and grown up. Who is this imposter?" Mitchum said laughingly as he put Cathy Huntburger down. Compared to Mitchum who stood at an Impressive six foot four, his fifteen year old sister was tiny. "Oh hush, you're lucky I am not beating you up. You neglect your baby sister never returning her phone calls. If we were at school your report card would say, 'Must try harder' on it." Cathy said

Mitchum barked out a laugh as he wound an arm round his little sisters shoulder and they walked to the library together.

As they entered Mitchum noticed they were the only too in there. "Where is Mom and Pops?" He asked "Mom hasn't finished teaching yet so she is at the school and dad is in his den with the Lawyer." Cathy said as she sat down on a large leather sofa pulling a thick blanket round her.

t was then Mitchum noticed how pale his baby sister looked. She had dark circles under her eyes , lips were pale and pinched.

"Are you alright Cathy? You don't look well." Mitchum said concerned noticing she was shivering slightly. Cathy looked at her big brother not wanting to hurt him.

"Its why we are here Mitchum, why You, Dan and James have been summoned." Cathy said with a sad smile, her eyes sparkling.

Mitchum sat down next to his baby sister, he adored Cathy. She was the first baby he ever held, whilst Dan was only a year younger than him and James two years. Cathy had been his parents unexpected child. Mitchum would always indulge his sister. When he was at college as she was five, he took her out too the movies and brought her popcorn. He always made sure he had time for her. Shira maybe Jealous of Cathy but Mitchum didn't care, He knew James and Dan felt the same.

"Cathy, What's wrong?" Mitchum said his eyebrows creasing in concern. Cathy looked up at her big brother knowing what she was about to tell him would break his heart. "Mom and Pop wanted to tell you guys at dinner. I don't want to wait that long to tell you." Cathy looked up into her big brothers blue eyes. "I have Cancer Mitchum. Leukaemia." Cathy said quietly. For a moment or maybe even a century there was silence. Only the ticking of the mantal clock and the crowing of a bird outside broke the silence.

"Cancer?" Mitchum said his heart dropping a lump growing in his throat. He felt like he'd been hit by a bulldozer then run over by a taxi. Jumping up he started pacing the area in front of the sofa.

"No, No. Its not true. The doctors have it wrong. Get you're things we're going to New York. I will get you the best Doctors and we'll have this all sorted out by tonight. You probably only have anaemia. Yes thats it." Mitchum said flustered as he ran his hands through his hair.

Cathy shook her head and reached her hand out and grabbed Mitchums hand. "Mitchum, Look at me." She said calmly.

Mitchum stopped pacing and looked at his baby sister, Her hair curling round her face, the bright blue eyes and kindness that radiated off her.

"It can't be...your fifteen" Mitchum whispered.

"It is big brother, I promise." Cathy replied, never letting go of Mitchums hand.

Mitchum sat back down on the sofa next to Cathy and let out a deep heartbreaking sob. Cathy pulled Mitchum into a hug, letting silent tears escape as she felt Mitchum breaking down and crying.

They sat their for an age, Mitchum crying into his sister shoulder. After a while Mitchums crying stopped, He sat back up and wiped his face with a handkerchief from his pocket. Cathy sat there silently. Letting Mitchum compose himself.

"When..." Mitchum began to say.

"Last week I passed out at school, I thought I had Mono. The school nurse rushed me to Hosptial and they ran blood tests, When Mom and Pop arrived they were yelling wanting to answers. It was then the doctors told them the suspicions, then yesterday the suspicions were confirmed. Doctor Gregory and Doctor Wilson both confirmed the diagnosis when Pop called them. They are going to start me on treatment and they said that I have a sixty percent survival chance with the treatment." Cathy said quietly.

Mitchum shook his head. "Its not right. Your only fifteen, You should be dancing and swimming. Learning to drive. Not...Not fighting for your life." Mitchum said

"I know, trust me I know. But its the deck of cards I've been dealt." Cathy said

For a while the pair just sat in quietness, then suddenly Cathy spoke up "Least I have one thing on my side that other people don't." Cathy said.

"Whats that?" Mitchum said morosely looking at her. "You." Cathy said snuggling into her big brother. "Plus two other idiot brothers." She said cheekily. Mitchum laughed and wiped away tears again. He wrapped his arms around Cathy cuddling her not wanting to let her go.

 **21 June 1997**

Mitchum was stood in a uncomfortable Tuxedo and was being fussed over by his wife. "Shira leave me alone." Mitchum said flapping her away.

"Fine, Just don't blame me when she nags you." Shira said haughtily Dragging Her fifteen year old son with her.

A few minutes later Mitchum was startled by a womans voice. "Did you get dressed in the dark or did you fall off a Potato truck." The voice said.

Mitchum laughed as he turned around and saw his baby sister wheeling herself in to the room in her wheel chair. "Neither you cheeky cow. I think I look rather presentable."

"Yeah for a milk man." She said back with a wicked grin.

Cathy Huntzberger was getting married, She was dressed in a beautiful white ballerina style wedding dress her hair styled perfectly. Mitchum's oldest child Honour stood behind her in a pale blue dress.

"If I said anything like that I'd be sent to Timbuktu" Honor Grumbled.

"Yes, but you aren't his sister. Now help me up to your dad, I am walking down the isle if it kills me." Cathy said

"I'd rather it not kill you, I kind of like my only aunt alive. Plus who else will get me backstreet boys tickets next month?" Honour said helping her aunt up to her dad, once they reached her dad who linked his arm through Cathy's. Honour let her Aunt go. To be honest Cathy was more of a big sister to her than an actual aunt. "You ok?" Honour asked.

"I am fine love. Now go and see if everyone is ready." Cathy said.

Cathy and Mitchum were left alone in the room, "Thank you for walking me down the Isle. I know technically Pop should be doing it but I prefer you." Cathy said to her big brother. "Any time Cathy. Just remember your first born is named after me. Gender be damned." Mitchum said smiling.

"Poor kid. Still got to be better than any kid named after Elias." Cathy said.

Honour put her head round the door and said "Its time Cath. Good luck ." Honour said with a huge smile.

The the music started and Mitchum and Cathy made the slow walk down the Isle. Cathy smiling at her soon to be husband.

 **21 June 2000**

"Ladies and Gentelmen. Welcome to the opening of the Cathy Morgan Memorial Hospice and Cathy died last year after an Eleven year battle with Cancer. The Idea of the Hospice is an ever lasting tribute to the caring, adventurous, loving woman that Cathy was. The Hospice will give all Teenagers and Young People a place to die in peace and with there families surrounding them. It will bring comfort and care to the families left behind and bring hope to those living in the face of cancer. Thank you to everyone who has shown Marvellous support and Genosity. Now I would All like you to raise you glasses in a toast to Cathy." The director of the hospice said

"To Cathy" Everyone said raising their glasses.

Unnoticed by everyone was Mitchum Huntzberger. Silent tears sliding down his face. The pain of losing his sister still fresh in his heart as it had been exactly a year previously.


End file.
